


some other beginning's end

by colazitron



Series: 2020 December Prompts [13]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: (not between David and Matteo but someone makes a dumb comment), (of sorts), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: David does not like Matteo. If only he weren't such a good kisser.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: 2020 December Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036338
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	some other beginning's end

**Author's Note:**

> for anon who wanted mistletoe kisses and enemies to lovers

“Oh, I like you so much better when you don’t talk, Florenzi,” David sighs, one hand buried in Matteo’s messy hair, the other one pressing against the wood of the bathroom door behind his back. He knows they can’t keep this up, that this weird thing they’ve got going on will backfire on them eventually - probably sooner rather than later.

Matteo flips him the bird, but doesn’t take his mouth off the soft inside of David’s thigh, so close to where David really wants it. It’s good that Matteo doesn’t even try to move his mouth anywhere they’d need protection, and David hates to give him any credit, but he’s good enough with his fingers that David definitely doesn’t need any more than that (but wants it anyway, even though he knows he shouldn’t). Add to that the way Matteo sucks and bites and kisses his way along his thigh, probably leaving mouth-sized bruises in his wake that David is going to hate-love tomorrow morning, and it’s no wonder that David’s legs are shaking a little with the effort of holding him up.

“Hey!” someone shouts through the door, banging on it. “What’s the fucking hold-up?”

Matteo flicks his eyes up to meet David’s, but he doesn’t make a move to stop what he’s doing. Quite to the contrary. There’s a grin pulling at his lips and lighting up his eyes and David really, really wants to shut him up. Never mind that Matteo isn’t saying anything in the first place.

“Just a minute!” David calls back, his voice not nearly as strong as he wants it to be, but hopefully the guy will just think he’s throwing up or something. He doesn’t knock again at least, so there’s that.

Matteo licks a long stripe up his leg, from the waistband of his underwear and trousers hastily shoved halfway down his thighs to the sensitive crease where his leg meets his sex, and David bites his lip and swallows back a moan.

“Hurry the fuck up,” he hisses like he’s not already losing his mind, and then concentrates on keeping quiet when Matteo somehow manages to redouble his effort. David’s not exactly counting, but it can’t be more than another minute or two before he comes, knocking his head back against the door hard enough to hurt. Matteo stays on his knees, doesn’t let up until David’s knees are truly shaking and he grabs Matteo with both hands to pull him up, pressing him against the door instead and shoving his hand down Matteo’s pants without a word.

Matteo doesn’t make a sound, just hangs on to David’s arms and breathes these gasping little breaths that fall right into David’s ears as he marks Matteo’s neck up. At least this way he knows he won’t be the only one cursing over lovebites tomorrow. Matteo comes barely a handful of strokes after David starts touching him, and David snorts a breathless laugh and shoves down the odd curl of something almost like disappointment in his gut.

“God, you’re easy,” he says and stumbles the one and a half steps over to the sink to wash his hand.

“You’re an asshole,” Matteo shrugs, that lazy drawl in his voice that drives David absolutely nuts with fury. He wipes his hand on his jeans and then does them back up, not even bothering to wash his own hands before he turns and leaves.

David barely has time to fumbles his own pants back up before someone stumbles into the bathroom and stops short, blushing.

“Oh, sorry,” the girl says, and David tries to smile over the racing beat of his heart.

“Nah, you’re good,” he says, and shoves his way past her, wiping the water off his hand on his own pants and trying not to think about Matteo.

He doesn’t see him for the rest of the night. No that he’s looking.

The thing is that David knows Matteo isn’t a bad person.

They met at a party hosted by Leonie’s friend Hanna’s friend Mia’s former flatmate Hans, which doubled as a sort of inofficial queer club thing. And by ‘met’, David means he’d been cornered by some guy who was maybe trying to flirt with him, maybe trying to raz him by talking about how, really, he doesn’t have anything against trans people, but he wouldn’t want to  _ date _ a trans guy, because there’s just something missing, if David knows what he means.

Matteo had been walking past, presumably on his way to the kitchen, and stopped short when he overheard the thread of conversation. He’d listened in quite blatantly for all of fifteen seconds before he’d grabbed the guy and shoved him towards the door, telling him to get out. The guy had complained quite loudly about how he’d been invited, and who was Matteo anyway, this wasn’t his party. And Matteo had just stood there, looking blankly uninterested and informed the guy it  _ was _ his party, since he  _ lived _ there, and that there was going to be no tolerance for intolerance here. The guy had huffed, but left, and Matteo had barely stood still long enough for David to stumble over a thank you before he’d shrugged, called the guy an asshole, and left to rejoin his friends.

Still. Somehow they’d ended up close again later, and it had been the first time David had felt good enough - safe enough - to just hook up with a cute boy at a party. He doesn’t know if Matteo had been surprised by what he found under David clothes after he’d pulled him into his bedroom, but either way he hadn’t commented and after a few fumbling moments he’d worked out a rhythm that got David feeling so hot so fast. They’d made out for a little longer after they’d both come and when David had been invited back a few weeks later, he’d actually been a little excited to see Matteo again. Wondering if he should ask for his number this time.

It had been a smaller party that time, less deafening music and more conversation, and while David had originally been excited, his excitement soured by the minute. The people were all nice enough, but the way Matteo rolled his eyes and laughed at his friends as they complained about their course load just rubbed him the wrong way. Clearly his friends didn’t mind, as none of them seemed offended by it, but the sheer arrogance of thinking himself so above wanting to have a degree, to learn things beyond just high school set David’s teeth on edge.

And in return, every time David answered a question about the classes  _ he _ was taking and the things he enjoyed doing, he could practically watch Matteo write him off, rolling his eyes again and calling him pretentious.

So, not a missed connection after all.

For some godforsaken reason though their groups kept merging more and more, and they can’t avoid running into each other at a party here and there unless they work out a schedule for who gets to go to which party. Thankfully, neither of them have sunken to that level of petty yet.

How that devolved into dirty-fast hookups behind closed bathroom doors David honestly isn’t really sure, but now whenever he sees Matteo he’s struggling with twin heats of annoyance and desire flushing his whole body.

Sooner or later he knows that something’s gotta give.

“You could just stop hooking up with him if he annoys you that much,” Leonie says, not an ounce of sympathy when David rejoins the party, surreptitiously trying to comb his fingers through his hair to get it right again. It probably wouldn’t help even if it did work, given that he can still feel his lips tingle with the kisses Matteo bit into them.

David makes a noncommittal grunting sort of noise and Leonie sighs at him.

“You’re an idiot,” she says.

David can’t exactly prove her wrong at the rate he’s going.

Thing is, annoyed or not, he’s still curious about Matteo. There’s something in his bones, like an itch he can’t scratch every time he thinks about him, and so when he accidentally stumbles on Matteo and Jonas on a balcony at yet another party, talking quietly among themselves, even though he knows he shouldn’t, he hangs back and listens in.

“You know it’s bullshit though, what he’s saying,” Jonas says.

David has no idea who this ‘he’ is or what he’s saying, but it doesn’t lessen his curiosity in the slightest.

Matteo sighs heavily, body slumped against the railing of the balcony in a way David has never seen. He always seems relaxed, but deliberately so. A performance of a guy who couldn’t care less. This is a guy who’s had all his strings cut.

“I know,” he says, quietly, in that way you speak when you worry that the words will hurt more if you say them too loudly. “It’s just exhausting to have him call every other week all ‘when are you going to do something with your life’ and ‘you know you can’t go on like this forever’.”

He snorts without humour.

“I am doing something with my life.”

“You are,” Jonas agrees, fiercely. David hasn’t known Jonas to do anything without conviction. “Bro, the stuff you’re doing is so cool.”

“You’re doing amazing, sweetie,” Matteo drawls, and Jonas shoves him in the shoulder and laughs.

“I mean it, asshole,” Jonas says. “If you want to get a degree, get a degree. But don’t do it just because your dad’s an asshole. That Fridays For Future stuff you’re doing? Man, that’s the opposite of nothing!”

Matteo sighs, and when he turns his head towards Jonas David catches sight of the smallest, sweetest smile on his face. He’s never seen him make that face before.

“Thanks, bro,” he says. “You know how I get. Sometimes it just feels like he’s right, and--”

“Luigi, no,” Jonas cuts him off. “You know none of us think--”

David turns away before Jonas finishes the sentence, tiptoeing out of the room with his heart hammering against his chest.

He really shouldn’t have stuck his nose where it clearly doesn’t belong.

But he did, and now the next time David talks about his  _ Framing Gender _ class, he thinks he sees Matteo’s sarcasm for what it is: a shield. There’s a part of him that’s intimidated, surrounded by people who are all off at university while he’s doing something else entirely, made more insecure by an asshole father breathing down his neck with disapproval. David knows a thing or two about that, and so instead of snapping at Matteo as he usually would, he pretends not to see the way Matteo rolls his eyes, and simply carries on his conversation with Victoria.

If Matteo notices, he doesn’t mention. But he also doesn’t roll his eyes quite as much as he usually would.

David doesn’t even notice he’s stopped pulling Matteo into corners or following him into bathrooms until Leonie points it out. He doesn’t really have a good reason for it, except it somehow feels… off, now that he’s heard what he heard and holds a piece of Matteo’s puzzle in his hands that Matteo never gave to him. He’s not sure that he  _ wants _ to go on like before either. Sure, Matteo’s a fantastic kisser, and the things he can do with his hands… god.

Instead, David starts watching Matteo, cataloguing the ways he laughs with his friends and the ways he sometimes stays behind, leaning against the wall in some corner or doorway like he’s standing in a wide open, empty field rather than a crowded room. He’s never seen someone look so alone surrounded by so many people.

For Christmas, Hans holds a white elephant party. For his gift, David just buys some chocolates from his favourite sweets shop and hopes no one’s allergic. He’s not really very good at giving gifts, but he thinks it’s probably the thought that counts. And maybe they’ll forgive the lack of thought in this one.

Hans kisses him on the cheek the moment he steps through the door, laughing and pointing up at the ceiling at the mistletoe there when he sees David’s surprise. There’s actually mistletoe stuck to  _ every _ doorway in the apartment, and David starts timing his exits from rooms to avoid having to kiss every single person in attendance after he’s probably been caught by at least half of them. No one can accuse him of being a spoilsport at that point, he thinks.

Which is of course why, when he comes back from a short loo break, he forgets about the mistletoe, and gets stuck in the doorway with Matteo of all people.

And by stuck he means there’s an immediate screech from at least five people when they try to pass each other that makes them both freeze in their tracks. David can practically watch the dawning realisation and then the weariness that shutters Matteo’s expression.

It’s odd. He’s kissed Matteo so many times already, but still this is something else. Matteo isn’t making a move towards him, but he’s also not moving away, not even when David sighs and leans in a little closer, because he knows that’s the only way to quiet the chanting demanding they “kiss! kiss! Kiss!”.

He could just kiss him on the cheek. He knows they’d get away with that. But the crux of the matter is that suddenly he doesn’t want to. Suddenly his heart is pounding and his belly is aflutter with a whole kaleidoscope of butterflies. He doesn’t really know anything about Matteo, but he knows he hurts sometimes and he knows he tries to protect himself by pretending he doesn’t. He knows the way he laughs when he thinks something is really funny, and the way he shoves his hand down David’s pants when he really wants it. And in between all that David suddenly wants to kiss him like it’s new. Like it’s the first time and they’re just getting to know each other.

David thinks maybe he wants them to get to know each other.

So because Matteo doesn’t flinch away, he reaches out with a hand and strokes his fingers over Matteo’s cheek before curling them around the back of his head, comfortably, like he’s done it a dozen times before. (Because he has.) And even though Matteo’s eyes go wide and surprised, David leans in and kisses him sweetly. Gently. A kiss that confesses the things he doesn’t know to put into words yet with the chaste kind of affection they’ve never shared before.

Matteo’s frozen when David pulls away again, face slack in surprise and his cheeks a little red.

He’s blushing.

David made him  _ blush _ , with just a soft kiss.

God, he wants to do it again.

But their friends are cheering, and Matteo’s staring at him like he has absolutely no idea what to do with this display. So David lets his hand fall back to his side and smiles at him.

“Merry Christmas, Matteo,” he says, and then steps back to let him go.

Matteo practically flees from the room, almost stumbling over his own feet, and David turns and sits back down by Victoria’s side, pretending he can’t see the way at least five of their friends are staring at him curiously.

Maybe he’ll talk to Matteo later. Or maybe next time.

And maybe there’s something there after all.

**The End**


End file.
